Iron Man Bio/Metalo-Mimetic Suit Series Mk III
| image = | type = | continuity = Iron Man | other names = Extremis armor Iron Man armor model 30 | availability = | manufacturer = Stark International FuturePharm | model = Mk XXX | 1st appearance = ''Iron Man'' v.4 #5 }} The is a power armor featured in the Iron Man family of comic book titles. It first appeared in issue #5 of volume 4 of the 2005 Iron Man ongoing series. The is the thirtieth model of Iron Man armor developed by inventor Tony Stark. To date, it is probably the most technologically complex power armor ever used by Stark, combining a computerized outer shell, a nanotech undersheath as well as the Extremis chemical compound developed by Maya Hansen of FuturePharm. The outer assembly is comprised of nano-scale technology and "smart" molecules, allowing Stark the ability to constitute the entire assembly on a molecular level. Beneath the outer casing is a yellow undersheath, which interacts directly with Stark's cerebral cortex. When not in use, the molecules of the undersheath diffuse themselves into Stark's skin cells where it resides within in storage deposits in the hollows of his bones. Upon mental command, Stark can "summon" the undersheath and command the independent components of the exoskelton to form around him. Components * Headpiece: In addition to protecting the wearer's cranium, the headpiece to the Iron Man armor provides full optical visualization as well as a head's up display. The ocular pieces are covered with an overcoat of diamond to protect the user's eyes. Internal sensors include a smart visual overlay, a synthetic sound field and nano-active sorting for filtration and maintaining oxygen levels. The All-New Iron Manual * Neck support: The neckpiece provides full articulation and responsive collumnar support, allowing the wearer to adequately position themselves for directional flying. * Upper thorax: The upper dorsal thorax assembly contains a secondary weapons system, which can generate beams of energy through a focused lense, such as high joule electrons, photons, neutrons and acoustic energy. * Ribcage assembly: The ribcage assembly contains a seperable nano-assembler for remote manufacturing of materials. It also houses a fractal antennae and a synthetic radar aperture. This area also consolidates information relating to the wearer's vital signs with a systemic health sensor. * Abdominal section: The abdominal secton contains full articulation to allow for greater mobility as well as provides energy generation and storage. * Pelvic section: The pelvic section of the armor protects Iron Man's junk. * Hip pod: The hip pods provide flight management for the armor, as well as stabilization. Like all of the components of the armor, the pods are removable and can be programmed to serve a variety of functions such as energy coupling, medical assay integration or even as an explosive device (though this latter function was actually more common in the Mk IV model than in later models). * Patella and thigh guard: The patella assemblage protects the region surrounding Iron Man's thighs. It also contains tele-presence links and an environmental panoramic sensor grid. * Foreleg and anklet: The air intakes for the micr-turbines in the boots are housed within the foreleg and anklet components. Foreleg and anklet pieces help to maintain manueverability. * Boots: Unlike previous models, flight capabilities are no longer housed in the boot, or shoe. Each boot is equipped with micro-turbines to increase efficiency of manueverability as well as adaptable prehensile grippers. * Gauntlets: The gauntlets contain in-suit nanite assembler pods. Each one contains full muscular articulation of the phlanges and are equipped with a palm emitter outfitted with repulsor technology. Repulsor energy is used not only for flight stabilization, but also for generating offensive bolts of energy at an opponent. * Undersheath: The undersheath is a network of peptide bonds that form a veritable skin around the wearer's body, allowing Tony Stark to interface directly with the other components of his armor. The lattice assembly is a stress-compression truss with powered intersticial joints. Weaponry See also References Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Miscellaneous